


Old Ghosts, New Haunts

by immajustgonnafangirl



Category: S.W.A.T. (TV 2017), S.W.A.T. - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Child Abuse, Fluff, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Protective 20 Squad, Referenced Karen Street, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:41:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28451070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immajustgonnafangirl/pseuds/immajustgonnafangirl
Summary: Instead of dying, Street's dad goes into a 15 year-long coma. He's a John Doe, so Street and 20 Squad never knew about it. He wakes up and comes to kill Street. 20 Squad disagree.(Written on Discord so please excuse errors)
Relationships: Daniel "Hondo" Harrelson & Jim Street, Deacon Kay & Jim Street, Dominic Luca & Jim Street, Jim Street & 20 Squad, Jim Street & Victor Tan
Kudos: 59





	Old Ghosts, New Haunts

"Where the fuck is my deadbeat son!" Street knows that voice. He knows it, he knows it, he knows it. He's stumbling back before anyone else can join voice to face - he hunches his shoulders and ducks his head because small means not a target.

Hondo looks over first, as the team commander noticing the team and threat assessing from there. His jaw tightens as he connects the dots.

Deac looks next, dad instincts screaming to protect his teammate who looks younger and more scared than Deac's ever seen him.

The man, dressed unassumingly, zeros in on the cowering Officer.

"There you are, you think you could shoot me and just get away with it?" Street didn't hold a gun until he was 18, but that doesn't matter to the man who used to be his father.

His father steps into their control room, and Street steps back in response. No no no no no no please no not today please no how are you alive please Mom's in prison for killing you how are you alive? Luca, Tan, and Chris all step forwards to intercept, they may not have their guns in their hands but they've trained hundreds of hours to make their bodies weapons of their own right. Deac and Hondo go to Street, who's eyes burn with unshed tears, years of abuse piling into his brain as he remembers and remembers and remembers.

Chris, filled with rage at this stranger who made her best friend terrified in the place he's meant to feel safe, steps up to him. "Who do you think you are. Get out before you are removed" a glance to her sides show Luca and Tan, jaws so tight they look ready to burst a tendon, flanking her, support both physically for her and emotional for Street, even if he can’t see them.

Behind the trio, they can faintly hear Hondo trying to get Street to explain, and Deac trying to comfort him. Secure in the knowledge that he's being taken care of, they keep their attention on the task at hand.

"I told you, girlie. That deadbeat is my son. Put me in a coma for 15 years. Damn docs only let me out this morning. Now move, _little girl_ , before I move you."

With his death certificate now signed and sealed, Chris stepped forwards again, Luca and Tan advancing also, using their long legs to form a semicircle around the man. Now only a few inches from his face, Chris begins to see similarities between this stranger who's apparently Street's supposedly dead father, and Street himself. For one, a total lack of self-preservation in the face of someone who can A) Kill you and B) ruin your life under the condition that you survive. Still, in the interests of not getting written up, because security cameras would show her throwing the first punch, she tries one more attempt at civility. "Get. Out. Now."

"What-" he leans in close, bearing down on Chris, so close she can smell the pancake syrup he had this morning. Seriously, who eats pancakes then goes off to scream at their kid? "-are you going to do about it **little girlie** "

He doesn't have time to blink before his nose is broken. It crushes under the force of Chris's hook, and the only reason he doesn't topple over immediately is that Tan catches him, pulling him back onto unsteady feet.

Behind them, a slowly calming Street flinches so hard that Deac worries for a split second that he broke a rib.

Tan looks the bloodied man in the eyes, as unfocused and misted up as they are.

"Chris said to leave. Your choice is between a stretcher and your own two feet." Tan lets go and the man stumbles back, hands clutching his face.

"You bitch. I'll sue you so hard you'll-" whatever he was going to say is cut off by Street, who'd calmed at the reassurance that none of his ~~family~~ teammates was the one with a broken nose.

"Shut up! You should have died 15 years ago when my mother put a bullet in your chest. She missed back then but I wouldn't test anyone in this building to miss." Whatever his father was going to try to say dies in his throat. Wait no don't stand up to him that'll get you hurt but wait he's in the wrong. Dad's in the wrong. Dad's on the wrong. Dad won't hurt you here because he's in the wrong. "I was scared of you then but I'm not a child anymore"

The man who used to be his father steps up, fists moving from his nose to curl into fists, and for all the pain he's in, the man looks ready to go another round with Street, despite having only been out of the hospital for a single day. Street almost steps back, instead choosing to tighten his jaw and straighten his back. He straightens to his full 6 feet of height, looking his father in the eyes.

"You heard her the first time, and you sure as hell heard him".

The man leans down and spits on the floor at Street's feet. As he comes back up, Street slams the palm of his hand into his father's nose, pushing it even further out of alignment. "I said. Leave." The man stumbles back, almost tripping over his own feet as he scrambles to turn around. He knocks into a pillar trying to turn a corner but it doesn't deter him from speeding up to a near-run in an attempt to get away from his son, who'd developed a backbone in the 15 years that he was in a coma.

Street looks back at his team, his family, and smiles. Weight, guilt, unease about whether his father truly deserved to 'die' all those years ago lifted off his shoulders. He stumbles forwards, coming down from the sudden adrenaline rush, and wraps his arms around Chris. She hugs tightly, almost afraid he'd disappear if she let go. He reached out and managed to grab Luca and Tan by their shirts, pulling them close - they wrap their arms around the pair, assurances silently passed around; assurances of family, of protection, of kindness. Street looks over Chris' head to Deac and Hondo, both hovering with concern, and beckons them over with his eyes. They both crack identical smiles and come over, putting hands on the back of necks and in hair, promises that they were forgiven for the violence, and promises of family. Street feels like he's falling, but he's not worried, because he knows that his ~~team~~ family will protect him


End file.
